


Amber

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, give this boy a hug, he's precious he doesn't deserve this, hi i hate myself, hug him, yet i am doing it but i'm awful i don't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: The prompt I got was amber, and all I could think of was the eye color of the twinsSo it's angst againBecause I am a horrible person





	Amber

Whenever he looks into a mirror, amber eyes are glancing back at him.

That’s what it’s like to have a twin, to have another person that looks exactly like him.

Whenever he looks into a mirror, it’s not his reflection he sees, but Saeyoung.

They’ve always looked the same, and they’ve always had identical red hair, and identical amber eyes.

He used to love that, thought of it as some kind of visible proof that they belonged together.

But now that Saeyoung’s betrayed him, seeing his reflection makes him sick. It brings up all the memories, reminds him of what he lost.

He wants nothing to do with the man that used to be his brother, yet his own appearance betrays him, shoves it in his face that he’s nothing but a weaker version of him.

He doesn’t want to be like Saeyoung.

He wants to look into the mirror and see himself, not the spitting image of a traitor that he used to love.

It’s his savior that suggests for him to change his hair, to dye it a different color to gain some individuality for himself.

It’s her that picks the colors for him, and her that helps him dye it the first time.

When he looks into a mirror after that, he can barely recognize himself, because of how different he looks, and it makes him almost cry from happiness, something very rare for him.

He looks like /himself/.

He looks like a person that doesn’t have a twin, doesn’t need one.

But still, looking closer, Saeyoung is still there. His hair may be different, but his face is not.

His eyes are not.

The amber eyes, similar to those he used to look into for comfort back when he’d still had a chance for it.

Even with his hair dyed, he avoids all mirrors or anything reflective, he hates it when the screen of his computer goes black and there is that one split second where Saeyoung’s tired eyes are staring back at him.

He hates that he was cursed to look like him.

He hates being bonded to a liar.

It’s the Mint Eye that saved him, that protects him. The Mint Eye is his family, and it’s the only family he’ll ever accept.

So mint green is what he eventually chooses, mint contacts that he’ll wear permanently, masking the amber and making it disappear.

Of course, Saeran knows that it’s still there, he knows that he was born to resemble Saeyoung. That his body will never truly be any different.

But now, with the amber and the red gone, at least it’s not as obvious.

At least upon first glance, he doesn’t look like Saeyoung.

For the first time in his life, he looks like Saeran.

His hair white with pink highlights, and mint colored eyes.

Unique.

It feels like he’s finally severed their bond, separated himself from the brother he lost.

Like he’s finally cut him out of his life for good, so that he can’t haunt him anymore.

He won’t let him.

He’s not Saeyoung’s twin anymore.

He’s his own person. He doesn’t need anybody else.

His amber eyes are a weakness.

But mint is who he’s meant to be.


End file.
